Burger Kings and Concerts!
by AvrilLover32
Summary: Totally LOE duhhh.... Well read the story and review the chapters will be longer
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys well in this story Lilly is 16 and joe is 17 understand ookie dookie anyway here goes nothing and I do not own Anythig m'kay.

* * *

****

**Lillys POV**

Joe Jonas was well my best friend. i know how could Lilly truscott have such an adorable friend well i do anyway Joe lets just say hes cute and i like him but dont tell him that. Joe was there for me ever since Oliver moved to Canada and Miley Moved to tennessee Well duh i miss them both extremlyyyyy but what can i do. joe was my shoulder to cry on he was My everything well not everything.

Lilly hello were you listening?- joe said which caused shivers to go run down my spine

umm yea you were talking about Magical unicorns- I giggled

Lilly i was talking bout this thing i really wanted to tell you

What was that

Well i was saying that you better run very fast because i will chase you for not listening

20 minutes later

Joe you better apologize for tripping me about 20 TIMES!!!

well srry

Its ok

I love the way he would apologize and then seem all sad I mean Look at him he is like hot. Okay Lilly you are taking this whole crush thing to a new level.Hey but Im okay with that I should start listening to Joe before he chases me again.

-So like I was saying I was sitting on my bed writing a song but when you called me I was like finally someone called to get me out of my boredom(blah blah blah blah blah)

_20 minutes later_

Hey Joe why dont we get something to eat from Burger King?

Ummm.. Ok Lillian

Dont call me Lillan , Joesph Adam Jonas

Hey i Didnt say Your full name but fine lets grab sumthing to eat.

_At burger king_

Ill take a tenderchrisp with sprite and Onion Kings with a couple of fries. I said Very proudly

Ill Take a whopper with a coke and fries. Joe ordered carefully.

So Joe when do you have your next concert

Well i have it in exactly 5 hrs.

ohhh can I come??

Well, durr but wear that dress it makes you look hotter.Ohh and Dont wear a wig this time.

Wait did he just say to wear that Black And Pink Avril Lavigne Inspired dress because it makes me look hot OMJ...he thinks i Look Hot YAYAYAY!!!!!!!!

Earth to Lilly Hello????

Opps srry I was like Out of the Loop( A/n Idk where that came from)

Ohh okk Lillykinzz

Im glad you forgave me JoeyyKinzzz

Lilly when are we gonna stop with the nicknames??

Never, I love them dont you.

errr... I guess yea.

Well Joesph I guess we should go now..

Yea I guess so too.

Umm Joe I need to tell you sumthing but Ill tell you when were in your car.

Ok.

So wat is it Lil

Well Joe You see I umm Kinda umm

You kinda wat?

I sorta well kinda ummm like...

* * *

Hope you Liked it well It was pretty short but hey i was Bored and Srry i dont relly write in proper english or watever and i dont spell things write so Forgive me?????

- Jessica

Stay tuned for more PLZZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Why joe? Why?

Im srry this chap is short but lots of drama happens so yea

* * *

**Lillys POV**

Um well Joe i Kinda um like you- I said very very nervously

Lilly wow I umm dont know wat to say-Joe said shocked

I get it you dont feel the same way-I said on the verge of tears

Lilly please dont cry I would never want to see you like this- Joe said

I quickly wiped my tears and i felt sick in my stomach I hated myself for this. Why did I have to tell him why? Ughh this reallly suckss. I felt like running away and thats exactly what i did. Why Lilly why did I do that?

Lilly wait! i need to tell you something- Joe said

What? that you never would like me because Im not the preppy girl next door? That you never want to see me again? What is it Joe really and truely what is it?- i asked

Lilly I love you way more than just a friend. I love the way your different I love the way your ditzy somtimes and most of all I love you!- he said

Really Joey?- i asked

Really Lilz!- he said

I felt him wrap his arms around my tiny waist and slowly pull me into one of the best kisses I ever Got. Maybe It was a good idea telling him.

So does this mean your my boyfriend- I asked

Of course but only if youre my girlfriend-Joe said

Of course I am Joe Of course- I said

And with that he pulled me into a great big bear hug. This is so going on My Myspace, and my xanga. Whoopppp!!!! Im happy I got that out.

Lilly- Joe said

yea- I said

Well, you promise me you will never be that sad ever again- Joe asked

Of course joe- I kissed his cheek

* * *

thnxx fr reading Review plzz btw thnx fr the favorites.

-Jessica


End file.
